Battle for Object All Stars
Everyone can edit this page! Hosts Mcdonalds.jpg|Mcdonalds, The Host Firey speaker box.png|Firey Speaker Box, The Host of the Debut and the Rejoin. Speaker Box Host.png|The Announcer Speaker Box, Host of Elimination. Contestants Apple.png|Apple Balloon.png|Balloon Baseball.png|Baseball Bomb.png|Bomb Bomby.png|Bomby Blocky.png|Blocky Bubble Pose.png|Bubble Bow.png|Bow Coiny.png|Coiny 91px-HD David.png|David BasketballPose.png|Basketball Eraser.png|Eraser Donut Pose.png|Donut Firey .Jr.png|Firey Flower Pose (1).png|Flower Banana.200.png|Banana Cheesy.png|Cheesy Fan-0.png|Fan Cherries.png|Cherries 202px-Golf Ball Idle.png|Golf Ball-'66th Place' Ice Cube H.png|Ice Cube Knife.png|Knife 150px-Lightbulb New2014.png|Lightbulb Fries.png|Fries Book.png|Book Leafy.png|Leafy Match'.png|Match Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow ACWAGT Microphone Pose.png|Microphone Box-0.png|Box Gelatin.png|Gelatin Needle.png|Needle ACWAGT Nickel Pose.png|Nickel OJ.png|OJ Dora (OC Pose).png|Dora Paintbrush.png|Panintbrush Paper.png|Paper Pepper.png|Pepper Pickle.png|Pickle Pen.png|Pen Puffball.PNG|Puffball Pencil BFDI.png|Pencil Pin.png|Pin Ruby.png|Ruby RockyWUT.png|Rocky Salt FFCM.png|Salt Soap.png|Soap Suitcase.png|Suitcase Snowball.png|Snowball Spongy.png|Spongy Taco (II) Pose.png|Taco Test Tube.png|Test Tube Tissues.png|Tissues Trophy.png|Trophy Teardrop.png|Teardrop Tennis Ball.png|Tennis Ball CuteWoody.jpg|Woody Yin-Yang (Pose).png|Yin Yang Yellow Face.png|Yellow Face Carmex.png|Carmex (requested by Carmex3000) Football.jpg|Football Hockey Puck (Pose).png|Hockey Puck (recommended by xXSuperStahHockeyFanXx) Soccer Ball-0.png|Soccer Ball (recommended by BFTDI Channel) AIR - Cat Bed.png|Cat Bed (recommend by CatBedFTW) Baseball Cap Pose.jpg|Baseball Cap Additionally Nemo Teams Team Logos I need the logos, please. The Squishy Oranges *Bubble *Apple *David *Taco *Cat Bed *Lightbulb *Carmex *Nemo *Knife *Gelatin *Eraser *Snowball *Pen *Salt *Flower *Tissues *Yellow Face *Box *Puffball *Ice Cube *Donut *Baseball Cap *Test Tube *Golf Ball *Cheesy *Soccer Ball *Coiny *Bomby *Paintbrush *Firey *Book *Cherries *Baseball The Awesome Sandwiches *Bomb *Blocky *Spongy *Trophy *Pin *Yin Yang *Ruby *Marshmallow *Suitcase *Needle *Fries *Rocky *Football *Match *Pickle *Dora *Banana *Microphone *Tennis Ball *Nickel *Soap *Balloon *Woody *Fan *Leafy *Pencil *Bow *Paper *Teardrop *OJ *Basketball *Hockey Puck *Pepper Elimination Order *'66th- Golf Ball- Despite her portfolio in BFDI, and losing the Tiebraker.' Tokens Classic Tokens Win Token-0.png|Win Token: If you are about to get eliminated, it takes out half of your votes. Immunity Token-0.png|Immunity Token: Takes away ALL of your votes. Revenge Token.png|Revenge Token: Takes away half of your votes and gives it to someone else! Special Tokens Ultra Revenge Token.PNG|Ooh! This is a Ultimate Revenge Token!: Takes away all your votes and gives to someone else! CSCSCS.png|Custom Switch Token: If you are eliminated, you can switch yourself with a active contestant. If you/your team is up for elimination, you can switch Shuffle Token.png|Beware, The Shuffle Token!: Switches likes/dislikes to randomly. It might be you who dosen't get the prize or is eliminated... Gold Token (PPNOC).png|This is rare! This is the gold token!: Discards all your votes and makes you safe from elimination. Rejoin Token.png|It is the deadly Reject Token!: Rejects an active contestant. But, beware! It might be you... Revenge token.jpeg|Facing a tough challenge? How about a rest? Rest Token: Makes you safe from the challenge Angel Token.png|Angel Token: Reveals a contestant's points. See if it's eliminated or not... Evil Window Token.png|Beware, the Evil Window Event Token. Use it on someone to face the Evil Window Event. Replace Token.png|Ooh! This is a Reversal Token! Use this baby on someone and it will reverse their likes/dislikes. Credit to: KirbyRider1337 for Reversal Token. Florence the Sylveon100 for Gold,Reject tokein is a Rejoin token,Shuffle token and Evil Window token. superCDland or something like that for an Angel Token And Rest Toke was from a base of Revenge Token. I don't know who made it... Episode 1: First Thing's First Pre-Chat (Camera pans to Trophy and Knife, Trophy eating grapes. while Knife feeds Trophy some.) Trophy: Mmm, Yeah, that's good. Hey, Knife, go feed me some grapes. Knife: Aww, shut up! Trophy: Then fan me, I'm getting too hot. Knife: *holds up Fan and shakes him* Fan: Put me down! Knife: I can't. *continues fanning* Fan: I am getting di-i-i-zy... Knife: *puts down Fan* No! Fan: Finally, I'm free! *eats popcorn* (Camera pans on pencil taking a test) Pencil: Hmm, let's see. Name? Pencil. Oh, that easy. Now what is... (Coiny breaks Pencil in half) Pen: Hey, Tell me you did not just do that! Coiny: You want a piece of me? *pulls Pen's pants down, revealing his white boxers and snickers* Pen: Grr... *pulls pants up and slaps Coiny* (camera pans to Rocky and Nemo.) Rocky: Mmmmm..... Mmmmm.... *hearts come out of his head* Nemo: Grr... KERWHAMO! *kicks Rocky* (Camera pans to Snowball and Woody) Snowball: Me gonna KEEL YOU! Woody: Eeeeeeee!!! *runs away from Snowball* Rocky: *lands on Woody* Snowball: My job here is done. (Camera pans to Hockey Puck and Yellow Face) Hockey Puck: Bad news, Yellow Face, you swallowed 270 Puffball Dolls! Yellow Face: What? *spits out Puffball Dolls* Puffball: Murderer! *pukes a rainbow at Hockey Puck* Hockey Puck: *screams* (Camera pans to Baseball Cap and Baseball, hugging each other.) Donut: Woah, woah, woah. Why are you huggin the big jerk? Baseball Cap: *slap* Donut: OW! (Camera pans to Firey and Coiny) Firey: You did not just... Coiny: Oh yeah, I did! Firey: Pen is my friend! Coiny: Well, you're stupid! Firey: *slap* Coiny: *slap* Firey and Coiny: *slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap* Basketball: Guys, calm down. stop slapping. Why are you slapping anyway? Firey and Coiny: He's a big jerk! (Camera pans to Hockey Puck and Pen) Hockey Puck: Watch this! *grabs Woody and Eraser and sticks them together* Eraser: Hey no! Wait- (Woody and Eraser morph into Pencil) Pencil: Pen-Pen! Pen: Pencil! Rocky: Hey guys, have you seen Woody? I want to apologize to him... Hockey Puck: Sorry Rockster, Woody is now dead morphing into Pencil. Rocky; *barfs on Hockey Puck* Hockey Puck: *screams* (Camera pans to Flower and Ruby) Ruby: Let's form a alliance! Flower: Yeah! Lets do it! (Camera pans to Bubble and Cat Bed) Cat Bed: What a beautiful day, isn't it Bubble? Bubble: *puts Bubble's Epic Face on* Cat Bed: Is that a Yes or No? I can't believe- Blocky (Offscreen): The evil Cat Bed! Cat Bed: What? Blocky: *kicks Cat Bed with her screaming* (Camera pans to Book and Ice Cube) Book: *types Woody and Eraser on the Hand Cranked Recovery Center and cranks* Done! Ice Cube: Wow, Book! I never know you are an expert at- Cat Bed: *lands on Ice Cube, shattering Ice Cube* Book: Sigh. *types Ice Cube on the Hand Cranked Recovery Center and chranks* (Camera pans to Tennis Ball and Needle) Needle: That Clumsy Tennis Ball? Tennis Ball: I hate being called that, I can call you Needy, you know. Needle: *slap* Don't call me needy! Blocky: What's Da big whoof? Needle and Tennis Ball: And we can call you Stabbable! Blocky: *slap* *slap* (Camera pans to Yin-Yang) Yin-Yang: Water! Dr. Pepper! Water Pepper! *punches itself* David: Stop punching yourself. You know how that's rude. Yin-Yang: Oh! I understa-*punches David multiple times* David: Aw, seriously? Red-Orange Centered Speaker Box: *To Yin-Yang* Do you want a drink, or not? *static* Challenge 1 Cherries:Where did the other scenes go? Mcdonalds: Because of budget cuts, I had to sell them. Firey: Well that's not good. Balloon: Aw come on! I had this funny thing I did to Ruby. Ruby: Good thing he sold THAT. *hold onto skirt, blushes, stares at Balloon* Balloon: What? Mcdonalds: To choose the teams, you have to race from here to the finish line. The first two that finish will pick the teams, go! Voice: 1 Hour and 6 Minutes and 26 Seconds of the Race Later... Team Choosing Mcdonalds: So Bubble and Bomb will pick the teams. But I'll choose the teams, no, wait, I'm not ready... *takes out the Magical Team Screen of Judgement* Magical Team Screen of Judgement: '' 1.Bubble 2.Bomb 3.Apple 4.Blocky 5.David 6.Spongy 7.Taco 8.Trophy 9.Cat Bed 10.Pin 11.Lightbulb 12.Yin Yang 13.Carmex 14.Ruby 15.Nemo 16.Marshmallow 17.Knife 18.Suitcase 19.Gelatin 20.Needle 21.Eraser 22.Fries 23.Snowball 24.Rocky 25.Pen 26.Football 27.Salt 28.Match 29.Flower 30.Pickle 31.Tissues 32.Dora 33.Yellow Face 34.Banana 35.Box 36.Microphone 37.Puffball 38.Tennis Ball 39.Ice Cube 40.Nickel 41.Donut 42.Soap 43.Baseball Cap 44.Balloon 45.Test Tube 46.Woody 47.Golf Ball 48.Fan 49.Cheesy 50.Leafy 51.Soccer Ball 52.Pencil 53.Coiny 54.Bow 55.Bomby 56.Paper 57.Panintbrush 58.Teardrop 59.Firey 60.OJ 61.Book 62.Basketball 63.Cherries 64.Hockey Puck 65.Baseball 66.Pepper '''Mcdonalds: So the Odds will go on Bubble's team, and the evens will go on Bomb's team. Salt: Oh My God! No! Pepper! Match and Pencil: But Our ALLIANCE!!! Ruby: What? I'm with that skirt-flipping jerk? He flipped my skirt 2 times now! Taco, Bomb, Pickle, Pepper, Salt, Balloon, Bomby: *stares at Ruby* Ruby: What? Challenge 2 Mcdonalds: Now your challenge is to chose your team name! And, oh, there will be 3 challenges, the team who wins the final challenge, wins! Begin! Eraser: Hey guys! I never got a chance to name my team this, our team name is the Squishy Lemons! From BFDI! Bow: OK, I have the best team name ever! It's, Teh Awesome Sandwiches! Bomb's Team: Yay! All Teams: Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah... Mcdonalds: OK, times up. Bubble's Team, you are the Squishy Lemons, and Bomb's Team, you are the Awesome Sandwiches. Balloon: Aw, Come on! Challenge 3 Mcdonalds: Your next challenge is a race. If a person on a team crosses the finish line first, wins for his/her team, and the person that crosses it first gets a Win Token, go! Balloon: *lifts Ruby's skirt up and fans Ruby with it Ruby: *blushes* Hey! Leave my skirt alone! What are you thinking? Balloon: I just wanted to help you in the challenge! Ruby: That won't help me. Balloon: What will? Ruby: This! *pops Balloon, launching into the air, knocks a few people from both teams* Mcdonalds: Wait, hold on, who crossed the finish line first? '''''Security Camera: *finds Ruby, who already crossed the finish line, upside down* Ruby: *blushes* What are you looking at? Mcdonalds: So that means the Awesome Sandwiches win. And Ruby gets the Win Token. Use it wisely. Choose one the Oranges to go home. Bubble is Immune End Scene Ruby: So, are you going say sorry, Balloon? THE END Episode 2: Tennis, my ball Pre-Chat Ruby: Hey Suitcase! *whispers* Suitcase: Okay! *pranks Balloon* Ha Ha! Balloon: Grr! *flips Suitcase's skirt* Suitcase: Balloon, you're really a bully. Cake at Stake Mcdonalds: It is time for Cake at Stake. ��Dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadada Cake At Stake!�� Mcdonalds: So we got 9 votes, 3 likes and 6 dislikes. Firey wins the prize at 2 likes. Firey: Yeah! Ability to walk on Water/Personal Speaker Box/A Reverse Token/Shuffle the votes/Invincible Shield (Chosen) Firey: *holds up shield* Needy! Needle: Don't call me- *tries to slap Firey but hits the shield and hurts her hand* Ow! Mcdonalds: Yeah Yeah, everyone is safe, except Golf Ball and Flower, who both have 3 votes each. Flower: What? I don't want to break my alliance! Golf Ball: My chances of winning are down to 1.256%! Tiebraker Mcdonalds: OK, this challenge is a math quiz! Whoever get most of it right, wins! And... begin! What is 1+1? Flower: 2! Mcdonalds: Correct, what is 9-4? Golf Ball: 5! That was easy! Mcdonalds: Correct, what is 5x5? Flower: 25! Mcdonalds: Correct, last question. What is 100x10 to the fifth power? Golf Ball: 1000000000000000000000! Mcdonalds: Wrong, Flower is safe! And Golf Ball is eliminated! Golf Ball: What? Now my chance of winning went from 1.256% to 0.000%! Mcdonalds: Yeah, whatever. *flings Golf Ball into TLC* Golf Ball: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Eraser: Yes! I knew the Bossy bot was eliminated! Ha Ha! Challenge Mcdonalds: You're challenge is tennis. There will be one round. Whoever gets 4 points (60) wins! Go! Tennis Ball: I think we would win again. I have excellent tennis skills! Balloon: I was born for this! *swings his tennis racket on Ruby's skirt level, not looking that Ruby is in front of him, flipping Ruby's skirt* Ruby: *blushes* Hey! Would you stop that? Balloon: *stops swinging his tennis racket, blushes* Oops. Sorry. Cat Bed: This is easy! *serves tennis ball* Balloon: Uh Oh! *tries to hit tennis ball, opens eyes* Huh? Mcdonalds: 15-0, Squishy Oranges! Ruby: Plus, Balloon, you flipped my skirt again! Balloon: Sorry! Knife: My power should do this! *serves tennis ball* Ha! Balloon: *hits tennis ball* Yes! I did it! Mcdonalds: Nice Hit! But it falls out of bounds. 30-0, Squishy Oranges. Carmex: *serves tennis ball* Yo! Balloon: *hits Tennis Ball* Again! Mcdonalds: Nice Swing! But it hits the net! 45-0, Squishy Oranges. Game Point! Pen: Come on Flower, you can do this! You have a lot of power! Yellow Face: Yeah, Flower. WINZ THIZ FORZ UZ! Flower: Um, Okay? *tightens skirt to her underwear dosen't show, serves tennis ball* Balloon: I can't let this happen! *pops by tennis ball* Tennis Ball: *facepalm* My bad. Mcdonalds: The Squishy Oranges win the first challenge! Firey: Yes! We knew their weakness! Balloon! Mcdonalds: Choose one of the Awesome Sandwiches to go home. End Scene Balloon: *tries to hit the tennis ball* END Prize Bomb Blocky Spongy Trophy Pin Yin Yang Ruby Marshmallow Suitcase Needle Fries Rocky Football Match Pickle Dora Banana Microphone Tennis Ball Nickel Soap Balloon Woody Fan Leafy Pencil Bow Paper Teardrop OJ Basketball Hockey Puck Pepper Elimination Bomb Blocky Spongy Trophy Pin Yin Yang Ruby Marshmallow Suitcase Needle Fries Rocky Football Match Pickle Dora Banana Microphone Tennis Ball Nickel Soap Balloon Fan Leafy Pencil Bow Paper Teardrop OJ Basketball Hockey Puck Pepper Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:NLG343 Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II